After the War
by MoonRiver13
Summary: What happens to R/Hr after.
1. Chapter 1

Ron held Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the boy's dorm staircase

Ron held Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the boy's dorm staircase. Turning towards her he looked in her eyes pleadingly.

"Don't leave me, please, don't leave me."

"Never," she replied. The couple wound up the tower looking in each year's room checking for privacy. The first year's room was occupied by a sleeping Harry and Ginny wrapped tightly in his arms. Hermione looked up at Ron waiting for his reaction… nothing.

They kept climbing the stairs after hearing talking in the second and third year's dorms. When they reached the fourth year's dorm the door had been blown off and the room was trashed. Hermione gasped at the terrible sight.

"Let's keep going." Ron said and pulled her towards the stairs. They passed the fifth and sixth year's dorm heading straight for top room. Upon entering they saw a large hole in the wall that looked over the battle field. Hundreds of bodies, many of them were their classmates.

Ron sat on one of the beds holding his head in his hands. Hermione awkwardly sat on the other side of the bed to rub his back.

"Ron," she started but he held up his hand to stop her.

"Hermione, don't, please. We can talk about everything in the morning. For now lets just rest." He leaned back and pulled her with him. She snuggled into him and he held her tighter.

"Night, Mione."

"Night, Ron." They both fell into a deep sleep.

Review I might continue…


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over the horizon and the bodies of those who had fallen during the war

The sun rose over the horizon and the bodies of those who had fallen during the war. Hermione's eyes opened panicking about the tightening feeling around her waist. Looking at the source she saw Ron's sleeping form next to hers and his arms were circling her waist and his head was above her so she was tucked under his chin. Smiling to herself, Hermione started to plan her next move, waking him up. The only problem was that she couldn't move.

"Ron," she whispered, "Ron, wake up." No avail, he only snored and held on tighter. She started to wiggle and soon she was out of his grasp. Leaning over his body she grabbed her and his wand from the bed side table. He must have put them there when she fell asleep. She leaned over him and said his name a few more times, "Ron, Ron, Ron, Ronnie!" still, nothing. Putting the wands on the edge of the bed with her free hand she poked him in the stomach once and then again. Smirking to herself she got off of him and walked to the bathroom door.

"Ron, I am going to shower." She said. Closing the door behind her she turned the shower head on in the nearest stall; she stripped down and started using the shampoo available from the one of the other guys. When she was done she grabbed one of the scarlet towels and went back to the dorm.

Grabbing her wand she flicked her wrist and Ron's clothes were off, but he was still covered by the duvet. Smiling to herself she put his shirt over her head and slid his boxers over her hips. Getting back into bed she separated themselves by a sheet. She moved her fingers across the scars across his arms.

"Having fun?" He asked. Hermione jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You're up! How are you feeling." She asked, thinking of his reaction to when he realized she was wearing his clothing.

"Fine, but I think that hole in the wall is making the room a little chilly." He said. Hermione giggled, "What are you laughing at?"

"Why don't you go grab another blanket from the closet over there," she said. Ron nodded and moved the sheets to get up. When he was half way across the room and turned back to Hermione and raised his eyebrows.

"Hermione," he walked a little closer to the bed, "Where are my clothes?" She shrugged.

"Ron, maybe you should," she stopped for a second, "listen to me when I want you to get up!" She burst out laughing, and moved the blankets away from her body to reveal his shirt and boxers. Ron blushed furiously and ran to the closet to grab a blanket. Once he covered his body he laid back on the bed next to Hermione.

"'Mione," he wrapped his arms around her, "Let's talk about the past year."

Sorry for the cliff hanger…it makes the next chapter easier to write and start! REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

ALRIGHT

ALRIGHT!! I HAVE A BIG ANNOUNCMENT AND REASONS WHY THIS "CHAPTER" IS SO SHORT!! I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE RON AND HERMIONE'S VIEWS ON THE MAJOR EVENTS LEADING UP TO THE BATTLE AT HOGWARTS. STARTING FROM WHEN HERMIONE ARRIVES AT THE BURROW. SO I NEEDED TO WRITE THIS PASSAGE SO I CAN LEAD IN.

Ron had his arms around Hermione's waist as they leaned against the headboard. "So, do you want to start or should I?" Ron asked.

"Well you brought it up, so why don't you." Hermione suggested. Ron nodded and began to tell Hermione his thoughts of the journey.

IF YOU CAUGHT MY LITTLE HINT IN THE FIRST ANNOUNCMENT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS WHEN HERMIONE ARRIVES AT THE BURROW AND WHAT SHE TELLS RON.


End file.
